numb3rsfandomcom-20200223-history
Guns and Roses
| season = 2 | number = 20 | airdate = 21 April 2006 | previous = Dark Matter | next = Rampage |}} Synopsis An ATF agent is found in her home, an apparent victim of suicide. Don, having been involved with her, asks Charlie to run algorithms to determine if she was likely suicidal, or it was set up to look that way. Plot An ATF officer takes a handful of ills and looks at her past due bills and old photos. She loads and cocks her gun. Don is at the gun range doing target practice. AUSA Robin Brooks shows up at the range too. They chat a bit and end up in his car making out. He gets a call about a case. She leaves and he rushes to the scene. David briefs him on the situation with Nikki Davis. She killed herself two hours ago with a shot to the head. LAPD responded during an unrelated incident in the area. Her supervisor, Eric Turner, wants to take the lead, but Don refuses. He’ll keep him in the loop though. Megan and David update Don on their findings so far. Her husband, a fellow ATF officer was out of town on a case and is headed back. Don wants to talk to him as soon as he lands. Megan thinks that there’s something more to Don’s fervour to work the case. She’s on her way to talk to Davis’ team. Charlie shows up at the FBI. Don gives Charlie the file of Davis’ death to look at. Charlie and Amita are looking at the case when Larry enters the office. They discuss the apparent suicide. At an ATF training facility Turner introduces Megan and David to the team. They ask the team questions. Agent Rho tells them about an injury she sustained the year before. She hadn’t been the same after that. Megan talks to agent Wilson alone. She eventually talks. Davis was having problems with her husband. She was thinking of ending the marriage. Megan thinks that she did kill herself, but Charlie doesn’t agree. There were far more positives in her life than negatives and she had a strong support system in her family. Don needs more than random math and metaphors to declare her death as a homicide though. David comes in with the news that her husband wasn’t on the flight he was supposed to be on. He never got on the plane. He was in Mexico City, not in Texas like he should have been. They looked into her phone records and the last person she called was Don. He’s not sure why she called him just a few hours before she died. David doesn’t know why Richard, Davis’ husband would have been spending his own money on the multiple trips to Mexico he had taken when their finances weren’t good. Don wants to know why he was in Mexico so they keep looking. Amita comes across Charlie outside on campus. His research shows him that law enforcement officers had a higher chance of committing suicide than others. Charlie worries about Don being in law enforcement and everything that comes with it. Don is back at the crime scene. He sees the photo of the two of them together out on the bed. Richard comes up behind him. They talk. He was in Mexico to get experimental drugs that weren’t FDA approved to help her fight the cancer she was diagnosed about a year before that. They didn’t tell the ATF because she wanted to keep working. Charlie finds Megan and David when looking for Don. They have radio communication from the cops that were chasing a dealer. They might have a recording of the shot that killed her and Charlie thinks he can match the acoustic fingerprint to her gun if she killed herself. Don is working in the dining room at the Eppes’ house. Alan sees the picture of him and Davis from when they dated. They talk about the case a bit. Don leaves. David, Charlie, and Larry try to figure out the acoustic fingerprint for the gun shot. Things are not panning out however as no matter what they do they can’t get a match. Charlie gets a brainwave. He tells Don, Megan, and David that somebody else had to be in the room when she was shot. They start looking at past cases for both of the Davis’. Charlie sees something in the crime scene forensics and thinks he can help them figure out a suspect. Megan and David look at the bank heist case she was working on. The Outlaw Renegades, the robbers were going to rob a bank, but never went in. They think they may have been tipped off. Charlie and Larry discuss the ethical ramifications of a DNA collection as Charlie follows his hunch. Don goes to talk to Robin and ask for her help. He needs to know the tips were from. She isn’t on the case, but she’ll see what she can do. Don, Megan, and David go to talk to the informant that Davis flipped, Daryl Clark. The house is unlocked. David finds his body. Megan finds Richard Davis dead in the backyard. They talk about possible motive for killing Davis and her husband. Amita joins Charlie and Larry. He just needs an algorithm to figure out probable matches to the DNA samples from the crime scene. At the Eppes’ house Don and Alan talk about the case and Don’s lack of relationship. Don gets a call. He joins David outside of a house where the leader of the Outlaw Renegades was seen. They breech. A man crashes through a window. David pursues and tasers him. Don and Robin interrogate him. He denies killing anybody. She can’t hold him because they don’t have enough, but Don doesn’t want to let him go and he is angry about the possibility of doing so. Robin doesn’t think that Davis would want him to be like this about the case and neither does she. Megan suggests putting him under surveillance. Charlie comes in with the news that he found something about the case. He has eight pictures and is able to reduce it down to three. One of the pictures closely resembles Agent Rho from Davis’ team. Rho is outside of a bank where an armoured car is being loaded. A workman stops the truck and the security officers get trapped in the vehicle. The robbers get in and go to load up the van that Rho is driving after killing the security officers. The FBI team arrives on the scene. A fire fight ensues. Rho runs and Don goes after him. Don fires at Rho’s legs and takes him down. At the Eppes’ house Charlie and Alan sit down to pizza. Charlie continues to worry about Don, but he comes to the conclusion that Don will be fine with his tight family ties. Don arrives at a house. It is the home of Robin Brooks. He enters the house. Crazy Credits appears on the beginning of the episode 738, 000 law enforcement officers, 54,000 domestic disputes, 400 suicides, 1 job. Category:Episode Category:Season 2